Liquid manure application equipment, like drag hoses are usually provided with hoses for passage of the liquid manure. Typically, these hoses are attached at one end to a manure spreader or the like and attached to the other end to a pump or a hose real. The manure spreader is then pulled around the field by a tractor with the hose dragging behind along the ground. As imagined, hoses tend to leak or burst from the being dragged along an abrasive surface. When this happens, the hose needs s back together as quickly as possible to minimize manure runoff.